


The Truest Thing

by OnlyHim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 20:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyHim/pseuds/OnlyHim
Summary: For the prompt "Imagine one half of your otp making a blanket fort and not letting the other half in until they guess the password."





	The Truest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Grace is still 8 years old and Danny and Steve have been together for a while.
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr.](https://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/post/155039363316/the-truest-thing) I'm gonna try to post here everything I have on tumblr so all my work can be easier to find.

Danny came back from his groceries run to a semi-dark and very quiet house, seeing no sign of Grace or Steve. He went to the kitchen to put everything away, wondering where those two daredevils had run off to. He was just about finished when he heard quiet giggling coming from the bedroom. He followed the noise, only to find a huge blanket fort that took over half the room.

“Oh, there you are,” Danny said, reaching for the small opening by the side.

The two blankets that formed the entrance of the fort were quickly drawn back together.

“You can’t come in here, Danno.” Grace’s voice was muffled and playful.

“Why not? What are you two up to?”

“We’re not up to anything, Danno.” Now it was Steve, sounding like he was having way too much fun. “We’re obviously just waiting for you to give us the password.”

“Sure, obviously. How silly of me.”

“Come on, daddy, just say the password already. The tea is getting cold.”

“I’d love to, baby, but I have no idea what the password is.”

“Of course you do. You just have to think a little.” Steve sounded like he was trying to be serious.

“Can you at least give me a hint?”

“It’s something that you really should know, daddy.”

“Oh, thanks, that was very helpful.”

“No, daddy, you don’t understand. It’s something you really really really should know. Like, it’s the truest thing ever.”

“Still not helping, Monkey.”

“Just think, Danny. What’s the most important thing that you should always know and never, ever forget?”

“You being all cryptic is not helping either, babe. How about I just sit here and wait until you guys come out?”

“No!” Grace’s voice was firm like only that of an eight year old could be. “We need you here! We made tea and cake and you need to eat with us.”

“I’d love to eat with you, Monkey, but I can’t figure out what the password is.” Danny was beginning to get a little frustrated. “What if you help me out a little more?”

Danny could hear some shuffling going on inside the fort and whispered voices. Then a small piece of paper was pushed under the blanket. Danny read it out loud.

“Grace and Steve love Danno.”

Grace pulled the blankets aside and made enough space for Danny to come inside. Both her and Steve had the goofiest smiles on their faces.

“I knew you’d get it, Danno!” Grace exclaimed and Steve winked at Danny.

Danny had a huge, goofy smile of his own now, his heart bursting with love for the two loves of his life. “Of course I got it. I couldn’t miss tea with you both, could I?” Danny winked back at Steve, settled in a comfortable position and accepted the plastic cup of tea that Steve handed to him. Danny should have gotten the password on his own. That really was the truest thing he should never, ever forget. Not that he ever would.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead.tumblr.com/) is almost exclusively McDanno. You can also come visit me and talk to me on my [personal blog.](https://itsokayifthatpersonisyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
